Numerous situations may arise in which a person may benefit from assistance in a variety of contexts. In some examples, assistance may be available in the form of electronic information, which the person may access via an electronic device such as a mobile computing device using a search engine. However, depending upon the current context, locating and accessing such information in a timely and convenient manner may prove challenging and in some cases impractical. Factors that may inhibit such timely and convenient access include the person's location, state of mind, access to an electronic device, current surroundings, and other contextual factors.
Additionally, in some cases and for a variety of possible reasons, a person may experience stress that is related to a situation or current context. For example, a person may have difficulty performing a task and grow frustrated as the number unsuccessful attempts at completing the task grows. In another example, a person may begin a task or encounter a situation that has proven difficult for other people, yet be unaware of others' similar experiences, or of relevant electronic information that may help the user perform the task. Experiencing stress may also inhibit clear thinking and increase the difficulty of successfully managing a task or situation. Additionally, in some cases and again for a variety of possible reasons, seeking help from electronic devices would impose inconvenient burdens on the person, or may be impractical or even impossible given the person's current context.